Rockstar Overload
by aN1M3FR3aKS
Summary: Gilbert is just a teen in the middle of Ohio that only has his two friends (Francis and Antonio), his girlfriend Eliza, and a dream to become a rock star. One day, his dream comes to life, and his ego becomes even bigger than before. Can Lizzy handle the new rock star, flirty, bad-boy Gilbert? Or will she leave and never speak to Gilbert again? (Hurt/Comfort later in story)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey there fellow fandom lovers!**

**Another fandom on Hetalia that I started last week and it seemed like such a great idea for a FanFic so I wrote it down as I was watching a movie called "Sound City" which I got my inspiration from. Please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rockstar Overload **

"HERE I GO AGAIN ON MY OWN!" screamed David Coverdale on the mix tape that I bought just thirty minutes ago, "GOING DOWN THE ONLY ROAD I'VE EVER KNOO~W~N!"

I head banged my head as Whitesnake blared on my old style stereo. I loved Agnes, she was my baby who played mix tapes like they were CDs, yet I never really liked CDs. Once before I bought a CD and it ended up breaking once I placed it in my stereo, but once I placed in a mix tape of the Smiths, she played it perfectly. So I just bought mixed tapes instead of CDs, and personally, I liked the sound and quality of the music on the tapes more than on CDs because it sounded so much more real.

I finally stopped the tape once I heard my younger brother Ludwig yelling at me to turn down the music. I couldn't believe how much Ludwig disliked my music, I found it quite awesome! The music sounded so crisp, real, and…alive! I felt as though I was being sucked into the tape and while watching them make the music in the studio. It was breath taking each time I heard it.

Feeling my stomach rumble, I quickly grabbed my money and ran down the stairs, throwing on my jacket and shoes before running out the door to hop in my van and drive off past the Lincoln Theatre. A mural to my right detailed the faces of some if the great American jazz singers. The shops along the narrow, banged up streets were shady, and a few punks with their hoods up swaggered down the cracked sidewalk. I ignored them. First stop on my list to dos before eat is pick up good old friends, Francis and Antonio, then my girlfriend, Lizzy (Elizaveta), then grab my guitar from the repair shop downtown and then finally eat down by Denny's Diner. I'll play my guitar as Lizzy admires my playing and feeds me French fries, Francis will flirt with the waitresses, and Antonio will complain about how his life sucks at his house. I know my friends so well that they don't even need to say anything just to make me understand, it was simply just…knowing what they were thinking at that moment in time.

The first place I stopped at was Francis's house in Westerville. It was a bright, pastel peach house with ugly red and purple with a few yellow flowers out front. Francis was probably watching some Yaoi or Yuri crap that I never got, but he said it was better than most stuff he found on the internet for god knows what. I honked my horn and a few seconds later a curtain is moved twice before out stepped Francis with a smirk and a bright pink ascot. I nearly almost died from laughing before Francis laughed too and took it off. I know Francis, and he doesn't wear ascots, ever.

"What's with the new look Francy-pants? Trying on your mom's clothes to become a drag queen?" I snickered, pulling away from the curb and onto the road towards Antonio's house.

"Ha-ha, very funny Gilbert," he sneered with his French accent strong and noticeable, "My mom made me wear it to pick up a nice woman and get married before I turn thirty. She said my looks won't last long, but god I'll look fabulous for years!" he said with a hair flip, "Beauty like this doesn't die out that quickly." He chuckled.

I laughed, "Probably, you'll look good longer than me if I start smoking again," I said, remembering my small tobacco problem a while back before I met my lovely Lizzy, (who helped me quit).

Francis nodded, "Oui~, oh look! There's Antonio walking with Lovino~!" he snickered, pointing at them at the record store.

I smirked, "Shall we bug them?" I asked, pulling up to the store.

Francis nodded and called to them. Once he did, Antonio turned and looked at them surprised while Lovino just glared at them, probably annoyed by our presence, "Hey baby! Wanna ride with us?" Francis called out, Antonio smiling brightly and nodding. He turned to say goodbye to Lovino before running out of the store to jump in the van. He waved to Lovino before I pulled out and turned around to pick up my lovely Lizzy.

With me, Francis and Antonio in the car, it was like a frat party amongst Capital students. Francis and Antonio were rating chicks they saw on the street as I focused on driving, but once in a while I'd join in on the fun, pulling out a few beers from my secret fridge in the van. Francis took the wine, Antonio took the Spanish beer, and I took my favourite, Budweiser. We all drank only one because we knew that the trip was so short to Lizzy's house that it could only take us one just to get there, plus Lizzy didn't like how I drank either but I needed at least one thing of my own besides my guitar, music, and van.

Once we finished our drinks, (being the awesome dudes we were), we threw them at the walls to the right of the van, watching to make sure no cops were watching and that no one was there to get hurt, but half the time we really didn't care. Antonio got the side of the café near East High School, Francis got Danny's repair shop, and I got the record store where I bought my newest mix tape. It was always fun with just the three of us, but I needed my awesome girlfriend Lizzy to make this even more awesome.

I pulled up into Lizzy's driveway and parked the car, spraying my mouth with Bianca Breath Spray before hopping out of the car and jogging up to her door. Francis and Antonio snickered as I tried to fix my hair. Once Lizzy opened the door, she smiled brightly.

"Hey there Gilbert," she said sweetly with her angelic voice that always made my knees tremble. She leaned up and kissed my cheek and blushed slightly.

I took her hand in mine, "Ready to go?" I asked, hoping she was.

She nodded and closed the door behind her before walking with me to the car. I opened the door for her and let her climb in next to Francis. She glared at him, ready to smack him if he tried to make a move on her again like last time she sat next to him. I hopped in after she got settled and started the car up.

"So where are we going to today Gil~?" Lizzy purred, wrapping her hands around my arm and placing her head on my shoulder, snuggling into it cutely.

I blushed slightly, "We're going to go get my guitar from the shop then head to Denny's just like usual." He said, turning onto Broad Street and passing the Broad Street Presbyterian Church and eventually the Statehouse.

Lizzy smiled, "So will I get to hear your amazing music?" she asked sweetly.

I nodded, "Of course!" I grinned, "I know how much you love my awesome guitar playing, and awesome voice."

I turned my attention back to Francis and Antonio; they were rolling their eyes before they spotted a girl on the street. They both whistled at her, Antonio winking and waving while Francis blew a kiss at her. The girl blushed darkly, turning to the right while we headed forward. They were sad to see the girl leave as I continued driving.

"Aww~! That girl was so~ cute!" Francis complained, biting on a cloth that he somehow managed to bring with him even though he has no pockets.

"I know~! But no one can overtake my love for Lovi~!" Antonio blushed.

Lizzy looked up from the holding onto me and looked at Antonio with wide eyes, "Toni, you like Lovino?!" she asked, shocked.

Antonio nodded with a slight smile and a dark blush. Lizzy squealed and jumped into the back of the van next to Antonio. She started to ask Toni so many questions that even me and Francis couldn't keep up with, yet Toni could perfectly.

I tried to drown out Lizzy's squeals with some Whitesnake while I pulled in next to the repair shop. I hopped out, ran inside, and took a breath.

The sweet smell of wood and the sound of rock filled the air, along with the smell of beer and sweat, but I didn't mind.

I walked to the counter in the store and looked at the greasy pig in front of me. He looked back with an annoyed and bored expression on his face before he got up and went to the back room. The man returned with my beloved guitar, Charlotte. I paid the man before grabbing Charlotte, walking out of there with my grin planted on my awesome face. I handed Francis my guitar, noticing Lizzy was fangirling over Toni's crush on Lovino. I hopped in the car and drove, turning around to head to the diner.

"Next stop, Denny's!" I shouted, everyone cheering excitedly, ready for another fun day of music, food, and love.

**A.N.:**

**A. I know it's really short,**

**B. There's more fun to come with the gang all together, so stick around~**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. Favs and comments are much appreciated so I know how well I'm doing. See you in the next chapter or story, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finally, we arrived at the diner and ordered our food to go. I brought my guitar out of the van and started to play one of my songs; Lizzy was listening and drew me playing. Francis managed to find a girl to flirt with and Antonio charged his phone enough to text Lovino…probably. Then, after our food came, that's when we went outside and started having problems.

"Gilbert! Get your guitar out of my face! It'll ruin my looks~!" Francis complained, pushing the guitar away from his face as he tried to flirt with the pretty tan waitress in the skimpy 60's waitress outfit. She had long brown hair and bright yellow eyes to compliment her light tan skin.

"Why don't you flirt somewhere else beardy?" I snapped, very attached to my guitar, but not as much as how much I love Lizzy.

"Oh you want to go albino? I'll take you!" he said, standing up ready to fight, right there, outside the restaurant.

I gave my guitar to Lizzy and stood up, "I'll fight you, the awesome me isn't afraid." I snapped, looking Francis straight in the eyes.

Antonio placed his cell down and stood up, "Mi amigos don't fight! We can work this out!" he said, standing between us. "Gilbert, why don't you move over some so that you don't hit Francis and Francis, why don't you talk to the young lady at a certain angle so that you aren't getting hit? Hmm?" he smiled unsurely.

Luckily Francis and I both agreed and did as what Toni said. Antonio doesn't like it when we fight so we try not to most often. But even if we do fight, we still remain friends. We mainly fight because of masculine instinct. Ever heard of American football? It's a tackle sport to satisfy the male desire to fight. Amongst friends, it's never anything serious. Soon Francis was back to flirting with the chick, Toni went back to texting, and I played my guitar while Lizzy listened, watching happily as she heard my awesome playing.

As I started to play an awesome guitar solo, a man walked by in a suit and shades, "Wow, you're good." He commented.

I stopped and looked at him, smiling a bit, "Thanks, I know I'm awesome at this," I gloated.

The man chuckled, "Yeah, you could possibly play in the local battle of the bands." Francis stopped flirting and started to listen. Antonio slowly started putting down the cell phone. Lizzy started smiling and looked to me.

I gleamed with excitement, "Really? Are you joking or are you being for real? Because with a comment like that, I'll do it,"

The man nodded, "Yes I'm telling the truth. With talent like that, I'm sure you'll be "awe-some"." He chuckled, "If you can create a song to play, you'll have a pretty good chance of winning." He smiled.

I grinned from ear to ear as the others started to smile, "Awesome! Thanks dude!"

The man nodded and walked away. For the first time in my life, I felt like I could do anything. Francis and Antonio congratulated me, Lizzy kissed me while I just sat there, thinking about my future that would be awesome. My future would be filled with music, money, and fame.

Finally I came back to reality and spoke, "Guys, I wanna start a band." In that moment, when Francis nodded, Antonio smiled, and Lizzy was holding my hand, I knew that we could do it.

This was the day that I started our band…

Dysfunctional Revolution

**A.N.: Hey there people, hoped you liked this **

**A review would be very nice so I know to continue this beautiful fanfic.**

**Thank you for reading. See you next time!**


End file.
